


Make Me Feel

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Banter, Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: “I hug you, Goemon.”“Not like that. Not in a way of greeting.” Goemon hadn’t been annoyed when he’d joined them for another job only to get a hug from Jigen. They were close, and Jigen did hug him or hold him when Goemon was feeling receptive for casual intimacy. Maybe it was because Goemon met them at the hideout instead of in public or on the street where anyone could see. It shouldn’t have been out of the ordinary. Lupin and Jigen hugged all the time. Fujiko and Lupin draped over each other like cats vying for attention. Jigen and Fujiko would bump shoulders or he’d wrap a protective arm around her on occasion. They always approached Goemon, for the first time at least, as if he were too wound up. After the initial greeting would come the casual touches and intimacy he was used to, but this time…“Do you not want me to hug you when I see you?”“No, I-,” he stepped further into the room until all that stood between him and the couch was the coffee table, “liked it.”
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JigenDaisuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigenDaisuke/gifts).



> Shout out to my good friend [temporarydysphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria) for the beta! check out their lovely lupin fic and leave comments
> 
> my half of a fic trade with a very cool man

He was lounging. There was no other way to explain the sprawled out yet relaxed posture which had Jigen taking up the entire couch. The suit jacket and shoes had been neatly set aside, likely in the closet, while his hat remained shielding whatever expression he bore as the TV played in the background.

Goemon watched. Idle. Patient. Was he asleep or awake? A snuffle came from under the hats’ brim, and Jigen crossed one leg over the other at his bare ankles. Instead of the calf-length business socks, he wore the ones that cut off above the butt of his heels which meant one of two things. Either his athlete’s foot was gone, or his calluses were giving him trouble and he needed thicker fabric to line the bottom of his soles.

“You should use the inserts Fujiko bought for you.” Goemon remained in the doorway between the kitchenette and the living room.

“They make my shoes feel tight.”

Jigen’s voice was gruff. Everything about the man was gruff, scruffy Lupin would affectionately mention. His bristly beard, hairy hands, hairy everything. Goemon’s eyes wandered down the line of his body taking a moment to stop and note things like the flipped over tie, the rolled up sleeves, the tidiness of his pants with the purposefully ironed-in crease down the middle of each leg.

“You need to break them in as if with any new shoe.”

“I’m not taking advice from the guy who almost froze his toes off cause he wore sandals in Russia.”

“You hugged me.”

Jigen tilted his head onto his shoulder, “Way to change the subject.”

“I was surprised because you had not done so before.”

“I hug you, Goemon.”

“Not like that. Not in a way of greeting.” Goemon hadn’t been annoyed when he’d joined them for another job only to get a hug from Jigen. They were close, and Jigen did hug him or hold him when Goemon was feeling receptive for casual intimacy. Maybe it was because Goemon met them at the hideout instead of in public or on the street where anyone could see. It shouldn’t have been out of the ordinary. Lupin and Jigen hugged all the time. Fujiko and Lupin draped over each other like cats vying for attention. Jigen and Fujiko would bump shoulders or he’d wrap a protective arm around her on occasion. They always approached Goemon, for the first time at least, as if he were too wound up. After the initial greeting would come the casual touches and intimacy he was used to, but this time…

“Do you not want me to hug you when I see you?”

“No, I-,” he stepped further into the room until all that stood between him and the couch was the coffee table, “liked it.”

The corners of Jigen’s lips turned up and there was a brief glimpse of coffee stained teeth. “Aaaww, ya big softie.”

“I am not a softie.”

“Murder teddy.”

Hearing the nickname Lupin gave him on heists made him blush. “Don’t call me that.”

“Goe-goe.”

“You are teasing me for what purpose?”

“Cause you’re cute when you get all flustered.”

Goemon stepped around the coffee table so that he stood by the arm of the couch where Jigen rested his head. “So your desire is to get me flustered and embarrassed.”

“When you put it like that you make me sound like an asshole.”

“On the contrary, we are in a similar disposition in that flustered and embarrassed is the state I wish to place you in.”

As quick as he drew his gun, Jigen flicked the brim of his hat up revealing a dirty grin and a glint in his too brown eyes, “Oh?”

“Yes. Oh.” Goemon reached down to finish undoing Jigen’s tie. His fingers lingered where the knot met the blue shirt collar before two of them dug behind the soft fabric and tugged.

The base of his palm dragged down the line of buttons as he pulled until the tie laid in loose waves on Jigen’s stomach. When Jigen didn’t have something smart to say, Goemon continued with another light touch at the base of his neck taking in the contrast between blue cotton and brown skin. Popping the first button of his shirt open made Goemon’s desire to see more brown grew as he opened a second, and then a third. With more skin revealed, the more appealing the idea came of seeing all of it under him so he could touch as much as he pleased. He heard Jigen chuckle as he pressed his whole hand palm down under the shirt so the buttons freed themselves faster when he moved his hand down.

“Why does he call me that when you’re so much hairier than I am?”

“Cause you’re bigger than both of us, but you’re extra soft.” Jigen didn’t remove his hands from behind his neck, but he did take a deep breath allowing more blue to fall aside and reveal all of his chest. “Like a teddy bear.”

Goemon’s hand went to Jigen’s belt buckle as he said, “I am definitely bigger than you.”

“Asshole.”

He smiled at the insult hearing no bite behind it and took his hands away.

Jigen dropped an arm onto the couch so he could lift himself up. “We takin’ this to the bedroom?”

“I would prefer that.”

“Lead the way.”

As Jigen stood up, Goemon placed a hand on the small of his back and gave him a nudge forward. “No, it is better if you do. I would like to observe from a different angle.”

“That hug really got you all riled up. If I kiss your cheek after we pick you up from the side of the road will it bug you enough to give me a blow job from the passenger side?”

Goemon took satisfaction in pinching one of Jigen’s cheeks startling him. Jigen could be chatty when he wanted to be, and at times it was an experience. He didn’t talk exactly like Lupin. It felt unfair comparing him to Lupin, but the energy they shared was the same.

He was jarred back to the present when there were hands tugging at his belt and a leg trying to slide between his own. What did Jigen think was going to happen today? Goemon let him slot his mouth along the juncture of his neck to lick and bite as his pants fell to the floor in a heap. Eager fingers groped his ass going for the knot of his fundoshi and that’s when Goemon placed a hand on the back of Jigen’s neck and gripped the muscle there.

“What are you doing?”

Jigen leaned back, his movements paused, “About to get you ready.”

“You are not topping.”

“Really? It looks like I am since your pants are already on the floor.”

“The state of my undress is irrelevant to how things will proceed.” Goemon let his shirt drop to the floor as well. He’d regret letting the fabric get so wrinkled later, but he was determined to prove a point. “Do you wish to fight me on this?”

Jigen wiggled his fingers into the front of Goemon’s fundoshi and gave the tie a firm yank pulling Goemon even closer to ask, “What makes you think I want your dick digging another tunnel?”

“Because you like it when men bigger than you push you around.”

“If you’re so sure about that, why don’t you start pushing?” Jigen gave the twisted cotton another yank intending to lead Goemon around.

Seeing the opportunity for what it was, Goemon took a half step back. He needed space as he gingerly removed Jigen’s belt and let it drop to the carpet. That big smile he loved to kiss sat proud on Jigen’s face as he unbuttoned and unzipped the designer pants. Perfectly creased. Likely expensive. Goemon took the waistband into both palms and a loud tear split the brief bout of silence. Jigen’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as he watched his destroyed pants land in their own piles by his feet.

“Jigen.”

“Uh-huh.”

Goemon pushed his now half naked partner onto the bed. “I am not going to dig another tunnel.” He didn’t miss a beat, crawling over Jigen and knocking his hat aside so their lips hovered less than an inch apart from each other. “I am going to create a vacant housing lot.”

There was a visible bead of sweat dripping down Jigen’s temple from either fear or anticipation, but the smile returned. “Well, I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t like free real estate.”

Goemon pulled back when Jigen leaned forward for a kiss just to tease. He wanted to take a moment to admire the sight under him. Yes, Jigen was scruffy and hairy. His hair sat in a wild halo around his head from being pushed onto the sheets. Scarring from bullet wounds and the occasional knife fight dotted along his body as if someone stood as far away from the canvas as possible to do a single flick of a paintbrush onto the surface. Some marks were noticeable jagged circles while others faded back into smooth skin leaving barely a knick to catch his gaze.

He placed a hand on his stomach noting the difference in tone, how Jigen was much lighter than him. Hazel against shaded chestnut. How the muscle flexed under his palm as Jigen took a deep breath with either annoyance or anticipation.

“Keep starin’ at me like that, and I might hike up the lease.”

He placed a finger on Jigen’s partially open lips with a hush. A tongue flicked out against his skin followed by a wet kiss. Jigen opened his mouth a bit wider to press his teeth in, and Goemon had to pull his hand back.

“I am still observing.”

“How about you observe after your cock is in my ass? Or was ruining my pants earlier all for show?”

Goemon moved back enough that he could grab Jigen by the hips and maneuver him closer to the headboard. A smile started to play on his lips, but Goemon bit the inside of his cheek to keep it at bay. Jigen still wore more than him, and he should fix that if they wanted to get anywhere.

Off went the white briefs Jigen wore, and Goemon placed a hand on both knees to spread his legs and leave him on display.

There was nothing Goemon saw that he didn't like. He briefly caressed Jigen's soft shaft, his balls, he even took a moment to spread his cheeks and look at the hole winking back at him. When he finished and looked up at Jigen, his partner's face had significantly warmed with a blush from the top of his nose to the bottom of his chin.

"One has to make an inspection before they commit to the purchase." Goemon let himself smile then.

Jigen opened his mouth to say something smart, but Goemon silenced him with a kiss swallowing the words along with Jigen's spit. The hurried pace Jigen tried to establish earlier edged nearer at Goemon's leisure.

As he tasted the cant of Jigen’s moans and the tobacco on his tongue, Goemon allowed himself to touch. To stroke along the bullet wounds he noted earlier. To run the pads of his fingers over expanses of quickly warming skin. To curl chest hair around his fingers and dig his nails in when his touch grew too light and ticklish.

He flicked at dark nipples until they pebbled under his thumbs and stroked them further when Jigen shivered. 

Goemon wanted more of that, so he kissed from Jigen's mouth down to the slant of his jaw where the stubble missed from shaving pricked at his lips. He groped at Jigen's chest and another gasp greeted his ears.

He needed to watch himself. If not his careful inspection would be lost to passion, and Goemon wanted to savor every bit of Jigen while they were still alone.

Goemon felt his head being pushed down and he went with the motion latching his lips around a hard nipple and sucking. Jigen cursed. Clearly that was encouragement to continue, and Goemon wondered if Jigen would seriously mind him drawing things out. The more he thought about it the more appealing the idea was of having Jigen impatient and begging him to provide release. It was a rare event when he could get Jigen shaking, clawing at his back, and moaning into his ear until he did these airy little hiccups as he came.

Jigen moaned aloud and Goemon had to check where his hands were. One was now cradling the opposite pec while the other began to softly stroke Jigen’s cock. He felt the same pressure on the top of his head earlier, but instead of moving with it, Goemon moved against it biting his way back up to Jigen’s mouth.

Goemon sucked on his bottom lip letting go to give him another peck.“Give me your hands.”

Confused, Jigen held them up and watched Goemon circle his hand around his wrists.

“Would you like to continue using these?”

“Are you going to cut them off?”

“Wha-? No!”

Jigen snickered, “Then what were you planning?”

“I was simply going to tie your hands behind your back if you tried to hurry me along again.”

“Nah, I’d rather get a good handful here and there.”

“Refrain from maneuvering me.” Goemon released Jigen’s wrists, and those calloused fingers wasted no time sneaking into his hair, curling along behind his ears and firmly undoing the small sections that wouldn’t fall through smoothly.

“Does this count as maneuvering you?” Jigen was coaxing him closer with the gentle motion until his nose pressed into Goemon’s cheek.

It did. However, the touch was soothing enough that Goemon couldn’t find himself to object. His lips were pursed enough that they grazed Jigen’s cheek in a half kiss. Jigen smelled like smoke and old spice when he was this close. The scent of gunpowder only stuck to his clothes. At times it was overwhelming when all three mixed at once, but there was something entirely satisfying when the layer was removed and Goemon was allowed to envelop himself in Jigen with something so benign.

“Goemon.” The name came fondly to his ears.

He nipped at Jigen’s earlobe and briefly kissed him again.

“Goemon.” An underlying tone of desire was in that one.

Goemon circled his tongue back down Jigen’s chest towards his stomach.

“ _Goemon_.”

He had to untie his fundoshi with that particular call of his name. The white fabric settled onto the bed and Goemon tolerated the texture of hair in his mouth until he was flicking his tongue along Jigen’s cock.

“Mmph, Goemon.”

“I’m sorry, he is not available. Please leave a message.” Goemon took Jigen’s cock into his mouth and Jigen’s laughter mingled with a drawn out groan.

Goemon didn’t know if he was exactly good at this. He did all the things he was told to do when he first tried giving a blowjob. He watched his teeth. He didn’t try shoving the whole thing inside at once. He used a lot of tongue. Maybe more tongue than other people would prefer. Jigen’s hands carded through his hair not trying to move him but to have something to hold on to.

He couldn’t help but remember the first time he’d done this for Jigen. When all he had for experience was being on the receiving end a few times in his life. Jigen hadn’t told him how to do it, but he let Goemon know what he liked. When to stop. When to keep going. Words of encouragement flooded from his lips once Goemon figured out his own pace, and Jigen was kind enough not to cum on his mouth the first time. Although, Jigen did accidentally cum in his eye and had to take a rightfully mortified Goemon to the bathroom which was on the other end of the hideout. Lupin’s laughter still rang in the back of his ears when he thought about it.

“Enjoyin’ the first floor?”

Goemon smirked around his mouthful as he continued to bob his head. One thigh went over his shoulder and he felt his hair being moved out of his face when Jigen’s other thigh received the same treatment. He blinked up at Jigen, the angle too awkward to make any sort of sultry glances, but Goemon did manage to take his fat cock entirely into his mouth. His nose was cradled with pubic hair while he gripped the sides of Jigen’s thighs and continued to swallow around his mouthful.

“Holy shit.” Jigen turned his head to the side trying to gain some relief from the coolness of the sheets. “Fuck, Goemon.”

He went back to bobbing his head at a more leisure pace swirling his tongue each time he heard Jigen catch his breath. He took satisfaction when those hairy muscled thighs inched closer and closer to his neck and jawline. Sucking Jigen off had never been a requirement or something Goemon strongly desired to do. He could just as easily get away with a hand job before he started getting Jigen ready, but there was something about the sounds he made. Goemon wanted to hear them. Taste them. The salty tang of pre-cum graced his tongue when he swallowed around his mouthful again.

Goemon slowed down. If Jigen came too early that'd be it for the session, and he'd rather they last longer than that. Holding his hand out, Goemon waited for Jigen to get the hint and pass the lube he'd forgotten to snatch. This was not the case as fingers interlaced his own while Jigen muttered his name with praise under his breath.

To say his entire face burned with embarrassment at the cute gesture would be an understatement. He gave Jigen's cock another hard suck while he thought of how to explain what he wanted. Jigen's other hand was still in his hair, so maybe if he held out his other hand... Goemon did so and curved his fingers forward in a come hither gesture. Suddenly, Jigen was holding onto both of Goemon's hands and the barely restrained thrusts into his mouth were testing the waters to see how much they could get away with. He sighed through his nostrils.

Untangling his right hand, Goemon pointed over at the bedside table. Luckily that was a better hint as he felt Jigen wiggle away to get to the drawer. A thin, cold tube was placed in his hand, and Goemon gave the head of Jigen’s cock another suck in reward and pulled off.

Another muffled curse came from Jigen’s mouth at the action and from the press of cold fingers against his hole. “Warm it up, will ya?”

“My apologies.” Goemon tended to get a little anxious during this part than any other section. If he didn’t mentally brace himself before the next step his excitement ended things very quickly. It’s not as though he couldn’t recover, but he was still embarrassed on the rare cases it happened.

He curled his finger inside re-familiarizing himself with the heat, the pressure, the slick feeling around his knuckles that grew the longer he went on. A hitch of breath from Jigen would greet his ears when he pushed his finger in a little deeper, pressed on other spots more firmly, curled and gently thrusted so that things would be easier.

Goemon kissed the inside of his thigh as one finger turned to two and waited a beat. He gave another kiss to Jigen’s knee this time as muscles flexed around his fingers. A grunt was all he got next. Permission granted to move. He applied more lube, maybe too much as the sheets under Jigen’s ass grew damp.

He was surprised at himself for being able to keep the measured pace he’d intended from the beginning. Jigen’s patience grew thin as the leg over his shoulder tried pulling him in. That earned someone a hard jab against his prostate squeezing a shout out of him.

“What did I tell you about maneuvering me.”

Jigen pressed back against Goemon’s fingers with another moan, “Didn’t use my hands.”

“Do you want me to tie you up?”

“I’d rather you knot.”

Goemon’s rhythm faltered as he forced back laughter. “That isn't funny.”

“They can’t all be winners. I’m at the end of my rope.”

“Jigen.”

Jigen was snickering with one arm thrown over his face, and Goemon could feel his glee on his fingers. He didn’t encourage him, but he did kiss Jigen’s stomach while he worked to find his rhythm again.

The nudges of his fingers stayed gentle and slow with the random graze along spots that had Jigen shudder between his now muted laughter smothered into breathy moans. Goemon wanted to say something like " _I like you like this_ ", but the words faded to nothing after he said, "I like you."

At first, he thought what he said was too quiet to hear, but Jigen lifted his forearm up a smidge to stare at him. It was arousing. It was unnerving. Why did such a look raise a spike of anxiety after so much time had passed? Was it the sentiment that scared him or the vulnerability?

Swallowing back the spit that built in his mouth, he said more firmly, "I like you."

Jigen smiled then replying with, "I like you too."

And there Jigen was, letting Goemon touch him ,and kiss him, and be with him that the brief fear surrounding his vulnerability faded back to comfort. He broke eye contact first so he could slip his fingers out and wipe the mess onto the sheets.

"Are there any condoms left?"

Jigen tried pulling him down with his leg again, "Feeling generous today."

"Does your generosity now come with complaining later?"

"Can't complain if you manage to tire me out."

"If?" Goemon raised an eyebrow.

"If."

The challenge had returned, and Goemon found himself slicking up his cock with more anticipation than when they started. Despite the varied levels of performance anxiety he experienced with each of his partners, having sex was a different kind of good with them. Fujiko made his excitement jumpy. He was never in control with her and he long accepted it finding pleasure in lacking any responsibility. Lupin made his excitement smoother. He was so eager Goemon didn’t have the energy to react to everything he did, and the loving touches and longing gazes made him feel like he was under a microscope at times. Jigen, on the other hand, made it fun. He always had to catch himself from laughing when they were together because he didn’t want to ruin the mood. Sometimes he succeeded, and other times he failed. He never minded either result. Jigen’s smile was contagious. Not beautiful in the traditional sense, but it grounded him more often than he’d ever admit.

Shifting his shoulders, he moved Jigen’s legs to his hips so he could angle himself better. Goemon took a breath and angled the tip for Jigen’s hole.

“Whoo! Yeah! Get that dick in!”

“ _Jigen_.”

“Go! Go! Go! G-ah, fuck.” His legs shook as Goemon got the tip in. “Always forgot how you’re, nngh.”

“Bigger than you. Yes.” Goemon was gritting his teeth as he eased more of his cock inside.

“I’d say don’t rub it in...but that’s kinda the point right now.”

“Stop trying to make me laugh.” Goemon was over halfway there and he needed to focus.

“It’s how I cope with gettin’ shafted.”

Goemon kissed Jigen’s smiling mouth muffling the laughter that bubbled to the surface. He knew only moments had passed, but it felt like an eternity until his pelvis met Jigen’s ass. Their kiss went on as Jigen adjusted, the familiar stroke of tongue over lips, past that barrier and the taste of tobacco greeting Goemon while Jigen dug fingers into his hair again.

The first time he kissed Jigen he’d recoiled at the taste, the flavor too strong and bitter for him to endure more than a peck on the lips. Now though, it was still awful, but not intolerable. Jigen got better about brushing his teeth so the taste wasn’t as strong unless he’d just finished a cigarette or five. They parted for breath with Goemon panting against Jigen’s lips.

“Goemmph.”

Goemon kissed him again, a bit more desperate as he tried not thinking about how tight and hot and perfect Jigen was around his cock. The muscles in his shoulders were stretched taut with effort as he felt Jigen rhythmically squeeze around him at a pace that matched his breathing. They broke for air again with Goemon digging his hand in the sheets.

“Goemo-mmph!”

He didn’t need to hear Jigen’s voice just yet. A few more seconds to calm down was all he needed. Really. He refused to lose it this early. The hands in his hair went to his face pushing him back so Jigen could breathe.

“Somethin tells me you don’t want me talking.”

“I need to focus.” His cheeks were being squished as he spoke, and he received a quick peck on his now pursed lips.

“Deep breaths, man.”

Goemon did so and blinked when he realized it worked. He narrowed his eyes at Jigen who was still smiling. He wanted to ask how, but it didn't take a rocket scientist.

“Let’s get on with your excavation.”

“I thought I was landscaping.”

Jigen wrapped his arms around Goemon’s shoulders, “I’ll be honest. Never bought a house before to know the difference.”

“Then I shall continue exploring the first floor.”

Goemon shifted his hips allowing minute thrusts to warm up. As tempting as it was to pull nearly out and slam back in, that hadn’t been his intention from the start. He wanted the build-up. The passion. The- _ah_. Jigen kissed the corner of his lips before he started rolling his hips into Goemon’s barely there thrusts.

It was good. There was the beginning of a coiling feeling low in his abdomen. Nothing as deep or as strong as it’d been when he entered, but a more relaxed pleasure making itself settle as he kept a gentler pace. It wouldn’t last long. It never did. Hence why he found his hands moving from framing Jigen’s torso on the sheets to cradling his hips as he sped things up.

He kept the pace of his thrusts short and quick, being careful not to pull out further than a couple inches so he could bask in the wet heat that engulfed his cock.

“Mm, haa.” Jigen had his arm thrown back over his face hiding his eyes.

Goemon watched him lick his chapped, kiss-swollen lips and held back a groan at the sight. _I want you._ He dug his thumbs into Jigen’s hips as he began to piston his own looking for that spot that would make Jigen cling to him.

“Haa, haa yes.” Jigen dug one hand under the pillow behind his head and bit his bottom lip.

He didn’t want Jigen to hide.

“F-fuck!”

He wanted Jigen to call his name out with abandon.

“Nnn, right-ah~.”

Reaching up, he grabbed the arm covering Jigen’s face and moved it down to trap his hand by his leg. “Jigen.”

“Huh?”

Goemon pulled out halfway, the tugging motion excruciatingly slow and slamming back inside. Instead of a shout being torn from Jigen’s throat there was a half choking sound before Goemon continued the merciless thrusts.

“Fuck! _Fuck,_ guh!” Jigen tried covering his face with his free hand only for that to get the same treatment as the first. “ _Shit_.”

Seeing Jigen’s eyes clenched shut in pleasure was one thing. Watching his mouth gasp for air as his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead was another. Listening for the growing pitch of his moans as the smell of sex grew thick in the air was intoxication at it’s finest.

So as Goemon sat between Jigen’s legs, half hunched over, keeping the gunman’s arms trapped at his sides making him ride out the pleasure only he could give, the earlier thought of want ran through his mind like a mantra.

 _I want you. I want you. I want you. I want you. I want you._ Goemon forced his eyes open watching Jigen’s cock bounce against his stomach dripping splotches of precum onto his skin. His fingers must’ve been leaving bruises from how hard he gripped the tensed muscles of Jigen’s forearms. “Jigen. _Jigen_.”

It wouldn’t take much longer. The building coil at the base of his abdomen had begun to grow tight when he chose to slow down. A whine met his ears, and he felt more than saw Jigen pushing his ass back onto his cock. Goemon wanted this to go on for as long as he could make it. Which meant not mindlessly humping until he got off.

He let go of Jigen’s arms moving his own hands to place one on Jigen’s chest and the other under his thigh lifting the leg up from where it sat hooked around his waist. Goemon took a breath pulling his dick out so that only the tip rested inside and then painstakingly driving himself as deep as he could go.

“Fuck, Goemon, you’re killin me,” Jigen said through gritted teeth.

Goemon considered telling Jigen that his earlier impatience was his downfall, or that he was reaping what he’d sown. Yet, neither seemed to fit.

“What is it you said earlier?” Goemon punctated his question with another deep thrust. “Whoo. Yeah. Get that dick in.”

A long moan was drawn from Jigen’s mouth at another deep thrust. Desperate hands pawed at his chest, then they moved to dig blunt nails into his sides as Jigen bared his neck to the open air. Goemon bent forward to draw his tongue along his bobbing adams apple forcing Jigen’s leg to bend all the way down against his torso.

Jigen’s nails dug even harder into Goemon’s sides as he continued the deep thrusts. He didn’t know if the kisses he placed on Jigen’s neck and under his jawline were being received as contentment or mockery, but Goemon knew he was close to hearing those alluring hiccups Jigen made when pushed too far. He needed to go a little more. Just a little more.

“Goemon, ah.” Jigen moved and Goemon felt his beard bristle against his forehead. “Leg is cramping up.”

“My apologies.” Goemon leaned back bringing Jigen’s leg with him so that it could rest on the bed.

While Jigen caught his breath and stretched his leg out, Goemon thought about what position might be best. A process that would be less demanding if it weren’t for Jigen squeezing around him. The sound of the front door to the hideout opening and closing snapped him to the present.

Making a decision, Goemon wrapped his arms around Jigen’s waist and pulled him up to sit and straddle his lap. His light blue button down stuck dark with sweat against his back, and Jigen wrapped his arms around Goemon’s shoulders in turn with a sigh. He cupped his hands under Jigen’s ass just as Jigen lazily kissed his cheek.

Goemon spread his cheeks digging the pads of his fingers into the soft muscle and began thrusting up into Jigen, his motions more frantic than earlier. Jigen was bouncing on his cock, his dick smashed between their stomachs as he clung to Goemon’s back.

The noise of skin slapping on skin and the shaky moans that slipped from Jigen’s throat were all that filled the room. Goemon rested his face in the juncture between Jigen’s neck and shoulder as he felt the coil in his stomach grow tight enough that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Aah, ha, Goemon.” Jigen wasn’t the kind to babble, but he was failing to catch his breath as hiccups mingled with his moans.

He smiled into the skin of Jigen’s shoulder feeling accomplished. Goemon moved one hand from Jigen’s ass to the dip between his shoulder blades pushing their bodies as close together as possible.

“G-Goemon! Goemon, I’m- fuck, fuck, aah!”

Jigen was cumming between them, fluids smearing between their stomachs as Goemon’s thrusts went from frantic to rough. He wasn’t that much further behind himself, holding Jigen down, plunging his cock in as deep as possible as the pleasure built to a crescendo.

Groaning, Jigen twitched in his arms, the shuddering squeeze of his muscles milking Goemon for all he was worth as he bathed in the afterglow. It could’ve been minutes or hours before the white noise that flooded his ears faded and was replaced by the huffs of their combined breathing.

“Holy shit.”

“I agree.” Goemon let his shoulders relax as his mind ran through the steps for clean up.

Two hands cradled the back of his neck, and Jigen moved him so their foreheads touched, “Next time you come back after a while I’m gonna hold your hand, and give you flowers, and kiss your cheek.”

“Shut up.”

His words fell on deaf ears since Jigen was all teeth as he snickered not having the energy for a full on laugh.

Lupin’s voice came from the living room, “If you two are done in there, I brought dinner!”

“We should clean up.”

“You’re gonna have to carry me.” Jigen winced as Goemon’s cock finally slipped out of his ass bringing globs of semen with it. “At least until I get the feeling back in my legs.”

“You say that like it is difficult.”

Jigen snorted as he was lifted by the seat of his ass and carried towards the bathroom. “I wouldn’t let you go nuts if it was.”

“I do not go nuts. I am,” Goemon’s face warmed, but there was a glint in his eye as he finished with, “gentle. Like a teddy bear.”

“Tell that to my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took a whole month, i hope you like it ( ;o;)/
> 
> title is from "make me feel" by janelle


End file.
